There have long been a number of concerns regarding the storage, use, and transfer of computer-aided engineering (CAE) analysis data. One of those concerns is the manual nature in terms of time and effort in constructing CAE meshes from a managed hierarchical product structure for analysis runs. This manual construction process can occupy a great deal of a CAE analyst's time and is mainly spent in finding existing, reusable meshes or constructing new ones and then organizing them into larger and larger assemblies.
Conversely, known solution do not provide significant functionality to make it worth the analyst's time to manage their organized data in a managed environment so the analysts fell back to ad-hoc methods of data management, thus minimizing the likelihood of leveraging reusable data components.
There is a need for a system and method for improved organized data management and manipulation, and in particular one that can be used in a CAE system.